Two Worlds
by Silverwing2012
Summary: Connor Kenway is trying to take down Mad King George in the horrible universe he has woken up in. Everyone he cared about is now different in this reality. What about the person he cared about the most? Two Worlds One Sky AU based off of the Tyranny of King Washington DLC I'm starting at The Betrayal


Connor looked around warily as Kanen'tó:kon and Adams led him through Boston. One thing had been bothering him this whole time. Everyone else he knew or worked with had been showing up in this horrible reality, except for one person.

Where was Ellie?

Connor wondered if she was even alive. He shook the thought away, heart clenching at the thought. No, she was too smart. She would have found a way to help rebel against Washington somehow. Even if she was not an official Assassin in his reality, she had the heart of one.

Adams led them to an alley. "We have conspiring with the rebels. There is someone that has been helping us take care of Franklin and Putnam's men as well," Adams stated, leading the way.

Connor frowned a little as they stepped into the back door of a shop. "Who?"

"An Assassin."

Connor furrowed his brow. He did not know whether Adams was speaking of the Brotherhood Assassins or just a hired one.

He followed them down some stairs. His heart stopped when he reached the bottom. Thanks to his new abilities, he could smell and hear her before he even reached the bottom. His eyes saw her right away. Her heartbeat and scent was like a magnet to him.

She was not dressed as she usually was; nor did Connor expect her to be. She turned when Adams approached, green eyes flashing. "Franklin is in hiding at the moment. I have discovered how to find out when he will show his head again," she said curtly, leaning on the table.

Connor studied her attire. It was similar to his Assassin robes in the his reality. This robe had no hood, though. The ends billowed dramatically around her legs and holsters were attached to her hip. A hidden blade was on her left arm, bearing the Assassin insignia. She suddenly noticed him. "Who is this?" she asked, pointing to him.

Connor felt like he just got punched in the gut. He had hoped that his own wife would have recognized him, or something of that sort at least.

The last few months had been a living hell. He had been craving her gentle touch and soft words. He wanted to know if she was safe and still loved him.

This Ellie was not going to provide that.

"This, is the man Kanen'tó:kon told us so much about. The man with the wolf hood. Radoohaygadoon, this is Ellie," Adams said, gesturing to Connor.

Ellie stepped forward, walking around him as she studied him. Connor used all of his willpower to not reach out and hold her close. He might get a hidden blade to the throat if he did that. "So you're the one we've heard about?" she asked in amusement.

She tapped his arm before walking back to the table. "He bigger than an Ox. Are you sure this is the one that can track and sneak up on anything?" she asked, looking at Kanen'tó:kon.

Kanen'tó:kon nodded, frowning grimly. "That is not why we are here."

Ellie looked at Adams, arching a brow in expectation. "Well?"

Kanen'tó:kon continued, "We'll be trapped in this alley if Franklin comes with reinforcements."

He rested his hands on the table. Adams followed suit as they looked at a map. Connor slowly walked over, glancing over Adams' shoulder to see it himself. He tried to not breathe heavily. The power of the wolf seemed to like to remind him of his amplified senses; he could not focus when he breathed in Ellie's scent too much. She still smelled the same, and that was a little reassurance to him.

She was reading a letter now, probably from one of her contacts. He waited for her to start mumbling the words as she read, like she always did. She started mumbling as she read further into the letter.

He focused on Adams again.

Adams nodded. "Like last time," he sighed. He looked up at Connor. "Radoonhagedoon, I'm told you're an extraordinary hunter- able to track anything or anyone," he said, standing up straight again.

"I do my best," Connor replied.

"At least he's humble about it," Ellie said, placing a marker on the map. She looked down at a letter she was holding, giving him a quick glance before ignoring him again.

Adams nodded in approval. "I could use such a man," he said, looking at Kanen'tó:kon. "I fought for years in the cause of freedom." He looked down, looking wearier than ever. "I thought that Washington would lead us to a new age! But he turned, and I had to start again. Sadly, our second rebellion is faltering-"

"Sir."

Everyone looked at the soldier who spoke up.

"We're out of gunpowder!" he continued.

Ellie sighed, tossing her letter on the table. "Dammit," she hissed.

Adams lowered his head, looking defeated. Connor thought it was strange to see the strong man he knew look this way.

"We must leave Boston or be crushed altogether. But I wish to free some comrades to bring with us. Loyal boys, all of them," he finally said, looking up again.

"But this time we must avoid being surprised by that murderer, Franklin," Kanen'tó:kon said grimly.

Adams nodded, pointing a finger. "If I had a man that could track Franklin down while we attempt to free our friends, it would disorient the Bluecoats and ensure our success."

Connor saw this as his chance. "I have my own reasons to get Franklin," he quickly cut in, stepping forward.

"Capital," Adams said, looking relieved. "We have an accordance of desires." He clapped Connor's shoulder.

"I'll take him to the tavern my contact is in. It will be quicker and I can help him get to know the city," Ellie said, pointing to the map.

Adams nodded. "Very well, good luck to you both."

Ellie nodded, walking briskly toward the stairway. "Come on Ox."

Connor held back a grin. His Ellie was in there somewhere if she was calling him that immediately.

They stepped out into the alley, looking around cautiously. "So, where did you get the blade?" Ellie suddenly asked.

Connor looked down at her. She was frowning and tense. _She assumes that I have stolen it_.

"It was my father's. I see you have one as well."

Ellie cleared her throat. "What was your father's name? My father might have been in the Brotherhood with him some time ago."

"Haytham Kenway."

Ellie's eyes widened in shock, mouth dropping to form a small 'o'. "Haytham Kenway? He was the best Assassin the Colonial rite had ever seen!"

She stared at his hidden blades as if they were ancient relics. "Did you…know him?" she asked, cocking her head.

Yes, his Ellie was still in there.

He shook his head. "I never did. He left these with my mother."

She nodded, exhaling deeply. "It's a shame to see the previous generation's work go to waste like this. My father told me Kenway had no love for Washington, and wanted someone else to have power instead. Looks like we should have listened to him."

Connor almost laughed. It seemed that it did not matter if Haytham was a Templar or an Assassin when it came to Washington.

Ellie turned away, racing toward some boxes. Connor quickly followed her, free running up onto the rooftop. He wondered if he should tell her about his reality. He knew that when he told her everything in his reality that good things usually came from it.

"Ellie," he said, pausing on a church rooftop. She stopped a few paces ahead of him, looking back at him.

"What is it? We don't have much time before Franklin strikes you know," she said, crossing her arms.

Connor took a deep breath, tugging on his bow. "I need to…tell you something."

She arched a brow, not looking impressed. "And what is it."

"This…reality. It's all wrong."

Ellie rolled her eyes. "Of course it's wrong! We have Mad King George raping the land. Anything else that's obvious?"

Connor shook his head, ignoring her curt response. "No…this is a whole different world from what I know. Washington's scepter and the amulet have something to do with it."

She cocked her head, expression softening a little. She looked around, walking closer to him. "Does this have to do with 'The Ones Who Came Before'?"

Connor nodded. "I believe it does."

She sighed, turning and waving at him to follow. "Come. I know of a safe place you can tell me."

Ellie didn't know what to think of the man behind her. Was he really Haytham Kenway's son? Her father had said that Kenway just disappeared into the Frontier before the war and occasionally came back to help the Order.

Maybe this Radoonhagaydoon was the product of that.

She led him to the only church that didn't have guards surrounding it. She climbed to the bell tower. She pulled herself up and waited for him. He climbed in right after her.

"So, what do you mean by different world?" she asked, crossing her arms.

He looked deep in thought, as if he was trying to find the right words. There was something else that was bothering her about this man.

He seemed…familiar. She knew she had never seen him in her life, but he seemed familiar for some reason.

Maybe his story could explain that.

"I grew up in a world where the Templars were in control of the Colonies. My mother died in a fire when my village was attacked by the British Army when I was a child."

Ellie frowned. "The Templars were never successful here. Your father and my own father helped make sure of that."

He shook his head. "Let me continue."

She nodded, feeling uneasy about this.

"The Clan Mother of my village then let me speak to the Spirit when I was old enough. She sent me on a journey to find this symbol," he said, tapping the Assassin insignia on the hidden blade, "She told me to find the symbol and go on the path it led me on to protect my people and the world. So I went to Achilles Davenport, and he taught me how to be an Assassin."

Ellie felt sadness creep in when she heard the name. What this man was saying made no sense though. If he was taught by Achilles, why had she never met him?

"Before I even began to train, I was told that I would have to kill every Templar. Even the Grandmaster."

Ellie nodded, wondering where he was going with this. "That man was my father, Haytham Kenway."

Ellie felt rage boil up in her. "What?! He would never side with those monsters!"

He held his hands up. "Please, let me continue."

She grumbled and put her hands on her hips.

"After I became an Assassin and received my other name, Connor, I came to Boston on December 16th in the year 1773."

Ellie felt the rage simmer away a little. "The Tea Party. That was a glorious day," she said, grinning.

"I was told by Achilles to find Sam Adams so I could reach my target. I did not know where to find him, though. That was how I met you."

Ellie felt her gut twist a little. "What?" she whispered.

"You worked the underground information network for the Assassins. You were three years my junior and you managed to create something that I still to this day do not understand. You told me where I could find Adams."

Ellie shook her head, not believing this. Her? Working the contact system like the Johnstons? Impossible.

"Are you going somewhere with this…Connor?"

"Ellie, this is very different from what I know. Washington's staff and the spirit that put me on this path have something to do with it. Please, believe me."

Ellie cocked her head, not knowing what to think. Most of the men she had managed to Assassinate have confirmed that Washington's staff was the source to all of this madness. And the spirit Connor was speaking of could be one of the ones the former Assassins have written about.

"Were we close friends, in this other life?" she asked, cocking her head. She had to know why he was so familiar. They must have had a great bond in this other world if Washington's staff couldn't completely erase it.

He cleared his throat and Ellie almost could almost swear she saw a blush rising on his cheeks.

"You were my wife, I love you."

Ellie couldn't move. She tensed up, wondering if this was some mean trick or a ploy to get her into his bed.

She stepped closer to him, pointing a finger in his face. "Very funny. You're going to have to try harder to get me to open my legs," she snarled. She turned away. "I believe everything else. That sounds like something the Ones Who Came Before would be capable of, according to Ezio and Altair," she continued.

"Ellie I-"

"Stop!"

"You hate the scent of marigold. You abhor winter and being cold. You're most ticklish on your stomach and you hate having your feet touched."

She planted her foot on the railing, getting ready to leap into the haystack below. Anyone could have found out those things about her.

"You have always wanted a daughter named Rebekah," he said quietly.

She paused. She never told _anyone_ that, not even her mother when she was alive, God bless her soul. That had always been a daydream she would sigh about when she needed something happy to think about.

She quickly turned and shoved him against a post, unsheathing her hidden blade. "How did you know that?" she snapped.

She was surprised when he didn't attempt to fight back. He could have easily overpowered her, or try at least. He just stood there, looking at her with a look she had never seen before. She fell into his eyes. They were filled with a strange mixture of sadness and joy. Something that reminded her of how her father looked at her was there as well. Yes, love was there.

For a moment, Ellie actually considered believing him.

"You're going to have to do more than that to prove it," she hissed, stepping away. A strong grip suddenly wrapped around her upper arm. Ellie tried to fight back, but the Native's strong arms already wrapped around her, affectively pinning her arms to her sides. She squirmed, trying to get away from him, but she couldn't break his hold.

His hold wasn't to confine her, though. She could feel the difference. This one was meant to keep her close or provide comfort. She felt…safe. She knew she shouldn't. She hasn't even known him for an hour.

He finally released her, but she didn't step away. She looked up at him, cocking her head. He stared right back.

"Are you positive that Washington's scepter created this?" she asked. She had to see if he was lying or not. She wasn't paying attention to whether he was lying or not before. She was just listening so they could keep moving sooner.

"I am certain. This world is not meant to be."

"How do you know? How do I know that you didn't just make this whole story up?"

Connor frowned, looking grim and weary. "It was because my mother lived in this reality. She did not age here. She was just as I remembered her."

Ellie furrowed her brow, not feeling convinced.

"I was a child when I watched her die. She was exactly how I remembered her from that day."

Ellie shook her head. "What about everyone else?"

"The same. They appear as I last remembered them."

Ellie frowned. "Why you? Why are you the only one who remembers this other world?"

He turned away, looking out at Boston. "I do not know. I would not desire to have this happen to anyone else though."

She stepped to his side, looking out at Boston as well.

"Ellie?"

She looked up at him.

"You would tell me about what Christians believed in the other reality. You used to read parts of your bible to me sometimes. I have come to believe that this is my own personal Hell."

She felt her heart drop at those words.

His body language and tone of voice told her enough. She was starting to believe him…barely. She couldn't imagine the pain he was going through. She didn't know what she would do if she met her father again and have him not recognize her.

She hesitantly touched his arm, trying to be comforting. She had almost forgotten how to be. "Connor, I'm not fully convinced, but I hear truth in your words," she paused and held out her hand. He took it and she gave it a firm shake. "But if we stop Mad King George, we can probably make things right for you…and for everyone."


End file.
